onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Kay
}} '''Sir Kay' is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. He grew up as Arthur's childhood rival, and would often bully the latter for his claims of prophecies from Merlin, who at the time was trapped as a tree. His undoing would ultimately result from his feud with Camelot's future King though, for he himself tried to pull Excalibur from stone, but it took his life in the process. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} When a young Arthur is telling his friend Guinevere that one day he shall be King of Camelot because the great Sorcerer Merlin, who's trapped inside a tree, told him so via prophecy, Kay and his friends decide to mock the boy. Since the prophecy mentions that Arthur will one day pull the great sword Excalibur from the stone its stuck in, Kay sets up a miniature sword within a small pile of rocks, so as to make light of the future King's destiny. Guinevere asks if that's supposed to be the sword in the stone, but Arthur, indignant, says that it's not, then suggesting that they leave. However, Kay backed up by two others suddenly pushes the future King to the ground, making fun of his predictions and telling him to go and pull the fake sword. Guinevere fiercely insists that they leave her friend alone, and Kay theorizes that Arthur's mother must have dropped him on his head when he was young before she took off and now he thinks he's the orphan King. "They call Camelot the broken kingdom because we have no King, and we never will," Kay insists, adding that nobody in Camelot is ever going to kneel to the boy who cleans the stables. He then pushes past the two smaller children and pulls the mock-Excalibur from its bed of pebbles, fleeing thereafter. Disheartened, Arthur wonders if maybe Kay is right, but Guinevere assures that he's not - "And you will find that sword. All you have to do now... is follow your heart." The boy smiles. }} Arthur, and his two most trusted knight friends, Lancelot and Percival, travel on horseback to find a location given in a prophecy by Merlin, where Excalibur awaits in a stone. Once they arrive they discover another knight, Sir Kay, has already beaten them to the sword. Arthur warns Kay that the sword isn't his to take, but the knight mocks Arthur and the prophecy which states Arthur will be king. After revealing he wants to be king, Kay attempts to pull Excalibur from the stone. However, it kills him, turning him into a pile of dust. Arthur bravely steps forward for his turn at pulling the sword, but he is successful...except for the fact that the tip of the sword is missing. Fearing that the people won't accept Arthur as their king, the three knights decide to lie about the broken sword, deciding to start a new quest to find Excalibur's missing half. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 501 28.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Knights Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Deceased Characters